Faces From the Past
by LolaLaural
Summary: Ember Hilard moved to New Orleans to start a new life, away from Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. Her life had been destroyed by them once before, she wasn't going to let it happen again. Then she meets a handsome gentleman by the name of Elijah and she remembers her fondness for everything supernatural. Love, Anger, Betrayal and Murder are what await her in New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped off the plane and took in my surroundings. What a beautiful place New Orleans was, I breathed in and took in the intoxicating smells of Jambalaya, coffee and various seafood's. I was gonna like it here. I walked into the airport and headed to baggage claim. I stood there for ten minutes before the belt started to move, bringing in all the suitcases from the New York flight I'd just been on. Eventually I saw mine, I pulled it off the belt and pulled the handle up, and dragged it on it's wheels, out into the New Orleans streets. I headed west, towards the apartment I'd rented. Everyone was hanging decorations and setting up party stuff, looks like a festival was upon us. As I was admiring the decorations when I felt my body collide with something hard. "Oof!" was forced out of my mouth as I fell to the ground.  
"My goodness, are you okay?" said a masculine voice and I rubbed my head.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. A hand was out stretched in my direction. I ignored it and stood up on my own. I finally looked up at the person that that hand belonged too and he was beautiful.  
"I see, a woman of independence. I admire that." He smiled, although his eyes looked shocked for a millisecond when our eyes met.  
"Gentlemen are hard to find, I appreciate a gentleman. I just prefer my independence." I smiled.  
"Well, I can't argue with that. It was nice to meet you...uh?" He smiled.  
"Ember. Ember Hilard." I held my hand out, as if to shake his.  
"Ember, what an interesting name. I'm Elijah." He took my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it. A dying custom.  
"Speaking of interesting names. Well, Elijah the gentleman, it was nice to meet you too, even if it was because I walked into you." I smiled again and walked around him, pulling my suitcase with me and heading to my apartment, I didn't look back. I was from New York, gorgeous men were I dime a dozen there. Too me he didn't seem like any one special, the Gentleman aspect, for all I knew, was a way to pick up unsuspecting women.

* * *

He stormed into the house. Not caring if his siblings were sleeping. "Elijah! Why are you making so much noise?" Rebekah complained.  
"She's looks just like her!" He yelled.

"Who? What?" Rebekah was confused by her brothers sudden outburst.

"A girl who's just come into town. She walked right into me and fell over. I thought she was just a clumsy little thing. But when she stood up, I saw her." He willed Rebekah to understand.  
"Saw who, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, trying to calm her brother down.  
"My wife." Even saying it outloud, Elijah knew it was ludacris. She'd been dead for two centuries.  
"She's dead." Rebekah had pity in her eyes.  
"Yes, I know, but this girl. She could be her twin." His hands went to his eyes. He rubbed them for a second.  
"So, you're saying that another Katherine/Elena situation is happening?" Rebekah asked, sounding bored.  
"No, I doubt that. Her eyes are different, Lana had enchanting green eyes when she was alive. Ember, the girl, has Blue eyes. Equally as bright, though. I must say." Elijah had sat on a chair by this point. Pondering this new information.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you would tear down this family for what? A random girl off the street who happens to have similarities to the wife you lost. Who you never truly loved because if you did, you wouldn't have left her on her own so you could be with Celeste. A Witch. You wouldn't have left her on her own in a town riddled with Vampire Hunters, to be hunted like an Animal, shot and stung up, to burn alive when the sun came up. Just to scare off the other Vampires in the town. You left her as bait." Rebekah snarled at her brother, who right now was swigging a bottle of JD and swaying in his seat.

"You don't understand Bekah!" Elijah slurred, trying to keep himself steady and in his chair. "They are not similarities, she is the spitting image of Lana. It's like she came back from the dead to torment me." He took a swig from the bottle.

"Ew. Elijah, stop that. You have been drunk from the moment you came home." Rebekah attempted to take the bottle from him,

only to be snarled at. "Fine, keep your bottle. You great big baby." and she left the room.

Elijah stared after his dear sister, swigging from the bottle again. Although his sight was vastly compromised and the room was essentially spinning, he knew were she was heading. She was going to track down the little human that had sent her brother to find solace at the bottom of a bottle.

* * *

I sat unpacking my worldly possession. I pulled out a few of my clothes, I folded them and placed them in a pile. I hated unpacking it was boring and you always realise you've left something behind that you'll never see again. I blew the hair out of my face as I lifted at photo frame from the box. I smiled, it was a picture of my Mom, Dad, myself and my little brothers, all happy and smiling.

I placed it on my dresser and went back to the box. "Nice apartment." Came an English sounding accent. I shot up, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing myself to the wall.

"I'm Rebekah and my my, you really are the spitting image of dear Lana." Said the blonde woman stood in my door way. She was beautiful and pale, with golden blonde hair. She was slim and tall and had more confidence than anyone should.

"Why are you in my apartment?" I asked, trying to reach for some kind of weapon.

"Well, the things is, you, my little lamb, have sent my dear brother into a downward spiral. I'm sure you didn't mean it, I mean all you did was walk out of the airport and walk into a stranger." She started to advance.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said, still reaching around for a weapon.

"That gorgeous guy you ran into, names Elijah? He's my brother and you're coming with me." She ran at me faster than my eye sight worked.

One second she was in front of me, the next she'd thrown me over her shoulder. Within minutes we were inside a beautiful old house. I didn't have time to look around before she pulled me into a dark room. It smelled like booze and must. The curtains were drawn and from the little light that seeped in, the place was dusty. "Elijah!" Yelled Rebekah.

"Go away, you shrew!" Yelled a voice, only it was slurred and rude. In stumbled in that man from two days ago. Had he been drunk this entire time?

"I've brought you a gift, dear brother." Rebekah pushed me forward, although it felt more like being thrown.

"Lana?" He said, squinting. "Oh. No. It's Ember, right?" He laughed, taking a swig from his now empty Jim Bean bottle. He snubbed at it and threw it into the unlit fireplace I hadn't seen in the darkness of the room.

"Why am I here?" I asked whoever would answer.

"You'll see, little human." Rebekah left, I heard the door click and what sound like a slide bolt being drawn across it. She'd locked me in here. With this raving drunk. "You dont look suprised to have been locked in here." Elijah laighed again.

"You think you're the only Vampires to try and keep me hostage." I replied, earning a rased eyebrow and questioning look. "What? You thought I was mortal?

Please." I laughed, and broke open the door.


End file.
